


Baby Ruby

by BlackViking



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blackmail, Cock Slapping, Double Penetration, F/F, GP Ruby, Gp Sam, Minor mentions of Kate and Kara, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: Ruby is behind in her math class, her teacher, Lena Luthor schedules a parent-teacher conference that changes Ruby's life more than Lena expectations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [changingdestiny4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the stage with some characters; nothing sexual in this chapter. Next one tells the tale.

Ruby laid in her bed with arms behind her head. Her silver and black beats headphones boomed in her ears. Her eyes are closed as she listens to "Sunflower," by Post Malone and Swae Lee. She turned the sound loud to drown out her mother's yelling, calling her out of her room to discuss what happened at school today. Ruby rolled to her side, thinking back at her life. She thought about her friends and about her gym coach she liked in her class, but that was like beating a dead fish with a stick; it wasn't going to happen.

The loud banging came from the hall. Her mother knocked, again and again, her voice carried over the music, and Ruby knew she couldn't avoid her mother forever. Ruby braced herself against her mother's onslaught when she went to unlocked the door. Samantha, her mother, stood in the hall with her arms folded under her supple breasts, and her cold gaze burned a hole through Ruby's soul. Her mother is pissed, and Ruby knew she was in for a long night of scolding.

This debacle was all her teacher's fault. Lena Luthor, a rich white woman that could've been whatever she wanted, but decided to become a teacher in one of the most pristine institutes in National City. It was then that when Ruby came to the school, Lena signaled her out, stalking, pressing Ruby until she snapped. Now she wants to meet Ruby's mom to discuss her future and the possibility of having to go to summer school. Ruby dislike her(heavy on the dis)Lena was nosy, always jumping on her case whenever she felt like it; it infuriated Ruby like a searing hot poker driving into her skin. Lena was a know-it-all, never skipping a beat to insult Ruby, humiliate her in front of her friends and other classmates. She even made Ruby look like a fool in front of her gym coaches, Kara and Kate. From that day, Ruby vowed she'd get back at Lena for that.

The next day found Ruby dreading the end of the day. Her mother was to show up to meet her teacher, and Ruby couldn't wait until it was over, and she could die. She hated when her mother would always talk to her teacher's: she's a people pleaser and made Ruby sick to her stomach at how her mother would almost do anything to make Ruby's life more comfortable with her teacher's.

Ruby wonders if it will be the same with Lena.

Samantha had arrived two minutes early. Wearing her work clothes and a black trench coat, she walked with Ruby to her Lena's class. Ruby, along the way, was trying to give her mother the run-down of how Lena acts around beautiful women, hoping her mom could work some charm with the 'devil.' However, Samantha didn't hear any of it as she was too angry for having to leave work and come to this meeting anyway.

Samantha knocked on the door, tired and stressed, she just wanted to go home and relax at this moment.

"Come in," Lena raised her head from the desk as she heard the door opening. She immediately notices the scowl formed on Ruby's face, which made Lena give a faint smile. She pulled off her glasses, placing them on her ivory desk. Lena leaned back in her chair, folding her hands atop a small stack of papers. Her eyes roamed over Samantha's body when the Arias took off her coat. She stared intentionally at Sam, a slim woman with long brunette hair and clear skin without blemish. Lena appreciated that. 

"Hello, are you the English literature teacher?" asked Samantha. Ruby rolled her eyes at her mother's pretentious act. She had held her hand out for the Luthor woman to shake; however, Lena did not return the kind gesture. Samantha cleared her throat and sat down in the chair.

"Ms. Arias, I'm going to cut right to the chase. I've decided to fail Ruby if she doesn't participate more in my class."

"What!" Mother and daughter said in unison. "Ms. Luthor, I know Ruby has been-- can be a bit rebellious at her age, but she's a hard worker, and many of her teachers speak very highly of her."

"Be that as it may. I'm not those teachers, and I can say that without a doubt, their incompetence plays a factor in Ruby's behavior." Lena leaned forward, "unless an arrangement, Ms. Arias. I'm afraid Ruby will not be among the graduates next year."

"You can't do that!" Ruby said, the anger behind her words as she stood up, fists balled. "I worked my ass off..."

"Ruby, why don't you wait outside while I discuss your situation with your mother more in-depth." Ruby stared daggers at Lena. She got up from the chair and left to stand in the hall where she sat waiting. She hopes her mother can do something to help her out. Lena was unfair, and Ruby knows it, hell, Lena knows it. She was doing everything she can to make Ruby's life miserable. The last time her mother was up here for another teacher to speak about Ruby's tremendous work, they happen to run into Lena, or the opposite, as Lena pretty much walked right into Samantha. From that day forth, Lena has been gunnin' after Ruby, as if she was planning for this to happen.

Ruby sat with her arms folded in the cotton chair, patiently waiting. Her legs pace up and down in rapid succession. Ruby thought about her mom: what if she wasn't tough enough to handle Lena? Samantha wasn't the fighter her daughter wanted her to be.

"Hey, Ruby," her gym teacher called out to her. Ruby looked to her right, smiled as Ms. Kane greeted her. Kate Kane was tall, at least two inches taller than Kara. Her body was semi-muscular, a faint definition of abs plastered her stomach, her arms were the same as well with little muscle, while her legs held a more sculpted look. Ruby admired her and Kara, but Kate; she was fierce, passionate, and always looked after ones in need. The short bob of her fiery red hair accented her pale skin. Today, Kate was wearing her black and red jumpsuit and her solid red and white sole running shoes. Ruby could make out the faint tent in her loose pants; Kate was more discreet with covering her 'extra' tool, unlike Kara.

"Hey, Ms. Kane."

"What are you doing out here?" Kate ask. She sat beside Ruby, her pants stretching, showing the tent formed in her pants. Ruby adverted her eyes and hoped Ms. Kane didn't catch her.

"My mom. She's dealing with my teacher,"

"Lena, huh. Yeah, that is one teacher that is not from around here. I heard she got a teacher fired a year ago," Kate gossiped knowingly; it was no secret how Lena strut around here. Her mother's influence, no doubt.

"Yeah, Mr. Spheer, the mathematical teacher. He was a good guy,"

"What happened?" Kate said as she leaned in close to Ruby: this is her's and Kara's first year. They crossed paths with Lena before, but the story of Lena's prior engagements was unknown to them. 

"He asked her out. Lena made a big thing about it and with the Dean strict on harassment; he was fire the next day."

"What a bitch, huh?" Ruby laughed a little. "You know her mother?" Kate said. Ruby shook her head. "Well, she hates Kara with a passion."

"Why?"

"Kara dated her son,"

"Bullshit!" Ruby said.

"I didn't believe it at first either, but with how much Lena shuns Kara, and how I saw Ms. Luthor's treatment towards Kara, I was convinced. And there's also the pictures. Kara keeps of her conquest on her phone." Kate leaned back in the chair. "Hey, I'm heading to the gym, Kara wants to discuss with me a student that's having trouble. If you want, you can tag along, maybe get in some extra credit; get ahead of the others in the class?"

The thought was tempting. "I would, but I should probably be here when my mom comes out of the lion's den."

"No problem, Rubes. Y'know how to find me if you want to get ahead," she touched Ruby on the thigh. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a student to analyze." Kate got up with a wink. However, Ruby was too cute to miss this opportunity. Kate glanced around them to make sure no one was in the vicinity before she reached out to a startling Ruby and kissed her soft and gentle on the lips. 

"Don't overwork her, Ms. Kane," Ruby said.

Kate gave a beautiful smirk, she reached over towards Ruby, grabbing the young Arias by her soft cheeks and cupping her chin; Kate tilted the girl's head back. And with a light kiss that soon turned into a bit of make out session. Kate brought her hands to the crook of Ruby's neck, resting her steady hand on her nape, she leaned more into the kiss. She felt Ruby tense in her hands, heard the faint moaning that escaped her muffling, sweet cries. It was precious, and Kate would cherish them forever.

"No promises," Kate said quietly as her lisp ghost over Ruby's. " However, Kara's the pusher. See you around, Ruby." Ruby watched as Kate jogged in the direction of the gym. All this talking, she forgot about her mom and Ms. Luthor. Ruby got up and stretch, she walked towards the door, and then she heard it.

The faint sounds, bumping and moans coming from behind the door. The hallway was clearing, and Ruby open the door, hoping to find her mother and teacher still talking, and her ears were playing tricks on her. However, this was not the case. Ruby saw that her mother and Lena were no longer in the front of the class, and the noises came from the back of the room. Ruby closed the door softly, and she walked towards the sound. Samantha's coat laid on the desks, and her clothes laid upon the floor. Ruby's heart raced beneath her chest as she drew closer to the moaning. The bumping reverberated in Ruby's ears as she heard her teacher's moans and cries of pleasure mixed with her mother's groans.

Ruby peeked around the corner; her eyes were wide as saucer plates. "Mom!" Staring at her mother. Samantha's eyes widen in fear as Ruby gazed upon her, legs bent at the knee and spread. Sam was butt-naked with Lena looking terrified on top of her, wearing only her skirt around her waist. The two of them trying their best to explain the situation. Ruby said nothing as she stormed out of the class in a bout of rage and anger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ruby, why don't you wait outside while I discuss your situation with your mother... more in-depth," Lena said with a glint of a smirk. Ruby stood and left. The door closed behind her with a bit of a slam. Lena knew how to pushed buttons, and she knows how to get what she wants. She's done it before with Mr. Spheer. It was all about having the right cards to have. She's made it this far, and she's going all the way.

"Ruby is not a model student at all, she lacks concentration in class, and her homework is quite disappointing," said Lena with a pretentious show of regret. In truth, Ruby is the best student she has, and her work is exceptional, but Lena's agenda demands Ruby seen as a failing student. It was all about the cards.

Samantha was quite confused, all the other teachers have spoken of her daughter like an angel, despite Ruby's latent behavior. However, Ruby was graduating in a few months, and Samantha needed her daughter to be in good favor with her teachers'. "Really? But then, why are her marks so good, also in your subject?" asked Samantha with curiosity.

"Well... let's say that your daughter has a way of getting her way around here." Another lie. Samantha was even more confused at this point. "I'll spare you the details, Ms. Arias." Lena decided that the time has come, then moves into action and stands up. She had undone her top buttons; Lena then starts to move towards Samantha, with her cleavage pointing directly at Ruby's mother's face. Her tight pencil skirt hugged her curved legs, accenting Lena's thick thighs and broad hips. She sat on the corner of her desk, smashing her juicy ass on top. Samantha felt the blood rising in her nether regions, pumping her girls to life in her pants. 

Lena notices the sudden change in her prey; the adjusting in her seat, the tent forming in her suit pants, confirmed Lena suspicions. Since the day she met her, purposely bumping into Samantha and her brat. Lena had been eyein' Samantha for quite some time, and when Lena felt the slight bulge in her pants: it only made Lena want Samantha more. It was also the one thing Lena thought of over the weekends. She would find herself in her bed, fucking with a six-inch dildo, dreaming of Samantha pounding her pussy and ass, filling her mouth full of hot, thick, globby cum.

"Is there something, Ruby can do to improve her grades, Ms. Luthor?" Lena bit her bottom lip between her white teeth. The way this parent would say her name: how it rolls off her tongue: it makes Lena's pussy wet, aching to be filled. She took a deep intake of breath and released it slowly through her nostrils. Lena, this time, sat directly in front of Samantha. She raised her foot, placing it right between Samantha's gaped thighs. Sam looked down; Lena had taken off her shoe. Samantha gulp strongly, feeling the stocking foot snaked close to her center.

"Ms. Luthor?" Samantha said, inching away.

Lena caressed her foot along her shaft, earning moans from Sam as she starts to understand as Lena gets more and more aroused by Sam's innocent, addled look. She has already seen dickgirls many years before during her long trip to Brazil, but she never thought to find one of her student's parents with one. Lena knows about Kara and Kate, but given Kara's history, it was no secret that Lena dislikes her as well. 

Lena, noticing Sam's hesitation and decided to take into action: "Come on beauty, don't be shy, judging by your body this is not your first time, you know what to do."

"I can't, Ms. Luthor," Samantha stood up. Her coat, trying to hide her bulge. Samantha walked backward, bumping her ass into one of the student's desk. Lena was on her in seconds. Lena's hand took hold of her coat, throwing it over to the side. She then caressed Samantha's face, feeling her long neck and rubbing across her collar.

"It will be wise to do as I say... for Ruby's sake," Lena said. She started to kiss along Sam's neck, chin, jawline, and, eventually, her thin lips.

"I can't do this," when deep down, Samantha wanted nothing more than to take Lena right here and now, but she had to fight against Lena's advances; she didn't want to betray Ruby. However, Lena wasn't one to be ignored; she pressed against Samantha. Hand taking hold of her cock on the outside of her pants. Sam gasps only for a spilled-second before Lena covered her lips with her own. The kiss was hard and dominating. Sam took hold of Lena's arms to push her off, but the Luthor woman fought back: squeezing Sam's tool; Lena's domination took over, which left the Arias weak in the knees.

Samantha feels her body gradually surrendering to Lena. She felt her legs weakened as she started to fall in Lena's arms.

Lena was a bit surprised at how easily this was happening, but allowing it to show would make her seem desperate. Samantha fell in her arms, and Lena embraced her with every fiber in her body; she lifts Sam on to one of her student's desk. With Sam still in shock of what was happening, Lena proceeds in her plan; Lena starts unzipping her pants, revealing a semi-erect beautiful thick cock. A low growl births within Lena as she stares in awe at Sam's six-inch soft phallus.

Lena didn't wait long and started fondling Samantha's balls with gentle movements, while with the other hand began stroking the base of her cock, kissing the head and lapping the tip like it was a popsicle.

 _Damn, she tastes good,_ Lena thought.

Samantha laid back, savoring the sensation of those beautiful soft lips around the head of her pole, now wholly erect. Lena started to engulf more of that girth, resting its head at the entrance of her throat while putting her tongue inside Sam's pisshole (this was a trick learned in Brazil) and slurping with her lips coating all with saliva, already drooling down her chin.

"Lena... we have to s-stop," Samantha breathed out, her hands atop Lena's head, failing to pull the Luthor off.

Lena didn't answer; she just raised her eyes, giving Sam a look that would have grown the cock of a saint instantly and just swallowed the entire thirty centimeters of that veiny cock till her nose poked Sam's crotch. Lena gag reflex started massaging the tip, and her moans of pleasure sent vibrations all along Sam's dick.

Samantha had to muffle what otherwise would have been a scream of pure bliss. _She's sucking the shit out of me! Fuck!_ Sam's thought was wandering. She couldn't realize that such a splendid teacher as Lena was a cock-hungry slut. Lena continued for what seems like an eternity, while Sam's groans grew more and more. "Oh shit," said Samantha while leaning her back on the small desk, enjoying that heavenly mouth.

Lena suddenly pulled the cock back with a loud pop making Sam gasp for the sudden air sensation. "Am I good?" Lena said with a grin. Sam was just about to reply when Lena immediately put herself to work, stroking vigorously and licking at the base and the egg size balls of her partner. She then moved back to the main course, Lena shoved Samantha's rod back to the hilt in her mouth gagging and moaning loudly, she then started bobbing her head up and down the shaft, bathing it with saliva, stopping at the tip slurping eagerly. Lena moaned. Her eyes, rolling to the back of her head, eyelids fluttering as a woman possessed.

She pulled back, saliva strands connecting her from Lena's lips, chin to Samantha's dick and balls. "Fuck my face," Lena told her. She took Samantha by the waist as she kneeled like a whore. At that moment, Samantha damned the consequences. She stood above Lena, cock dripping pre-cum and saliva down on the teacher's face. Samantha took hold of Lena's head. A firm grip of that raven hue hair and started moving in and out, facefucking Lena.

The sounds of gagging and Sam's moans filled the room, concentrated on pistoning her shaft down Lena's throat, feeling her orgasm building up. Her cock was so hard that Lena could even count its veins with her tongue. She was soaking wet, her skirt becoming transparent from the significant amount of pussy juices and her lime-green lace thong was almost visible. It's been so long since someone fucked her so intensively, and Lena was enjoying every single thrust down her greedy throat. Lena was so looking forward to tasting Samantha's cum that she spread her fucker's buttocks and put two fingers up her ass.

"I'm cumming, Lena," pushing her head down to the base of her cock, bending a little forward dumping wave after wave of cum down the Luthorr's throat. Gurgle gurgle was the sounds coming from Lena's stuffed mouth, focused on gulping down every single drop of that white, thick nectar. Soon cum started dripping from the corner of Lena's mouth, and she unwillingly released the cock. The last jets of cum splatted on her mouth and cheeks while she was smearing on Samantha's fuck rod, looking lustfully up at her.

Sam standing over Lena and grabbed her. Samantha stood Lena up, holding her by those thick, plump, juicy asscheeks. Pulling her close before planting a vigorous kiss on her cum coated lips. After few moments of licking and slurping..."Bend over," Sam said aggressively to Lena, who leaned over the desk without hesitation. Samantha kneeled to face the object of her desires, the amazing beautiful ass of Lena. Samantha lifts the back of Lena's skirt to her waist. Filled with excitement, she removed the black lace thong and revealed that ass in all of its beauty. The marks of the strap were visible on Lena's ass, seeing a different shade between the pale ass cheeks and the paler mark of the thong aroused Samantha even more.

Lena was conscious of the influence her ass had on people. To provoke Samantha, Monica started to wiggle her rear, putting up a twerking show for Ruby's mother, who was hypnotized by the bouncing movements of the sexy Lithor's buttocks; she has never seen a woman so capable of arousing her sexual needs.

Samantha couldn't contain her lust; she wants to slam her cock deep in Lena's pussy or ass. Sam took a firm hold of Lena's ass, squeezing, squishing them together, toying with them. Sam delve between her cheeks, lips, and tongue surfing Lena's pink rigid hole: tongue fucking the Luthor with vigorous strokes. Sam could feel the walls of Lena's ass as she brushed across the inside. She then started to kiss Lena's cheeks until she covered with saliva and the thin layer of cum. "I want to fuck you," Samantha said.

Lena smiled coyly, getting up from the table and sauntering to the back of her class, ass hanging out; her skirt around her waist accenting just how big Lena's ass is. She wanted Samantha to watch her ass as she walked, thinking about how good it would feel for her thick, long cock to slide into her pretty little pink sex and feel it tighten around her dick. Samantha followed behind her like a lost puppy. Her eyes solely on Lena's ass. Samantha watched as Lena came towards her, her hypnotic smile making Sam leak.

Sam knew what she was getting herself into, or she thought as Lena took hold of her. Lena stripped Samantha of her clothes. Sam laid on her back, Samantha's cock pointing straight in the air. Pre-cum leaking profusely from her slit, pooling around the base of her shaft, slipping down to her balls. Lena took off her blouse and bra, exposing her round, perfect breasts, and erect nipples.

Sam leaned back, spreading her legs further. Lena climbed on top of her and caressed her thigh as she gently stroked Sam's thick, hard cock. Then she crawled her lithe, sweaty body on top of Sam, her gaze fixed and absolute. 

* * *

"No promises, however, Kara's the pusher." Ruby watched as Kate jogged in the direction of the gym.

Ruby was shocked that Kate kissed her, here, in the hall where anyone could have seen them. Luckily, no one did. Still, it made Ruby feel a bit strange and different; she didn't understand it, nor did she care. She watched Kate's cheeks, firm and soft, flex as she ran. And for a moment, ruby thought about following behind her.

She shook her head, banishing the thought. All this talking, she forgot about her mom and Ms. Luthor. Ruby got up and stretch, she walked towards the door, and then she heard it.

Ruby slowly crept to the back, she smelled the sex, heard the moans and sweet pleasure escaping their mouths. She peeked around the corner, watching as her mother laid on her back, thrusting her hips to the sweet heavens that were Lena's pussy. Lena's hands were kneading her mother's sweaty breasts. The two leaned in, embracing the other's mouth in a tense, passionate make-out. Lena's tongue delves into Sam's mouth, her soft lips taking hold of Sam's pink tongue and sucked.

Their moans fill the back room. Ruby watched, burning with a deep hatred, yet she could not bring herself to stop them, not yet.

* * *

"Fuck me, you dick-bitch," Lena cried out. "Fuck me!" Her words carried Samantha's gagged mouth and muffled moans. Lena reached down and grabbed at Sam's cock, loving how strong and warm it felt sliding in her. Lena's juices were drenching Sam's shaft. Lena rubbed her clit while riding. Sam's bulbous tip penetrated, so big and full, Lena let out a small cry, relishing the feel of Sam's hardness spreading her open. Sam did all she could to raise her hips to pushed in further, letting her cock's girth expand the ridged, pink walls of Lena's aching sex.

"Oh fuck," Lena hissed. She slammed down hard on Sam's hips, pushing her cock even more—as far as it would go. Lena, unable to contain her desire, she pulled the gag from Sam's wet mouth. Lena smacked her lips against Sam's. Wet, sloppy, and passionate. As their tongues danced, Lena is powerless against the upward thrusting of Samantha's hips. "Oh God, fuck me, please," she cried. Sam smiles, holding Lena's waist; she slams Lena harder on her cock. Lena squealed on Sam's lips as they licked each other's mouths and pink tongue. Lena stared down at Samantha, her eyes fixed ravenously on Sam's sexy form. Then, without wasting another moment, she jerked hips forward with a sudden jolt, sinking Sam's cock deep inside her.

A tremor of pleasure surged through Sam's flesh. "Fuck!" she cried, gripping Lena's hips hard. "You bitch," Samantha moan out. She wrapped her arm around Lena's lower back, and her other went to Lena's nape, bringing the Luthor flush to her sweaty front. Lena grinned as Sam began to pump her cock rapidly into her wet sex, mesmerizing her with her movements. Sam closed her eyes, fixating on the dark, powerful sensations now blossoming on her cock, enchanting her as her sweaty, naked body squirmed beneath Lena, her breath quickening in pace. Samantha's cock was so hard—so big, so powerful inside as she ravished Lena on top of her. Lena's great ass and hip bounced on Samantha's sharp, desperate thrusts in her pussy, her pace growing quicker by the second. Samantha gasped, loving it, her body trembling. Each slam felt her cock dig more profound than the last. 

"Ugh!" Lena moaned. "Yes, oh, God, yes!"

Samantha groaned, sinking her cock more in-depth, pumping faster; the best she could as Lena's delicate hands gripped tight against Sam's sweaty skin. She was slamming her sex, again and again, overwhelming her body and mind with raw, hot pleasure. Lena dug her fingers into Sam's skin, her toes curling, thighs wrapping around Sam as her sex flooded with sensation.

Lena's sex again clenched tight against Samantha's cock. She burned—hot, intense, blind with desire, in love with the way Sam was feeding her dick, fucking her into oblivion, slam after slam. Sam shoved that meatpole, breaking her down.

Samantha surrendered to the pleasure throbbing deep within her, whimpering as if in terrible pain. She couldn't take much more. "I'm cumming, Lena. I'm cumming!" She yelled, finger digging into Lena's juicy asscheeks.

"Cum inside me, baby. Fill this pussy."

Samantha's hands were sweaty, doing the best she could to hold firm on Lena's curvy waist. Sam bent at the knees, angling Lena to put her hands on the wall. Sam took the opportunity to slam her dick skyward, skewing the Luthor until she could feel her cervix. Sam thrusts hard and harder, drawing deep passionate moans from Lena. Sweat covered over their moist forms, glistening under the lights. Sam ground her cock, with rapid thrusting, the table shook with the action. Sam was dominating that pussy, owning Lena more than she ever did with a woman. Her balls swung loose in the open, slapping against the bottom of Lena's cheeks.

Lena dug her fingers; the tips of her nails scratched the walls. Sam reached to grab both of Lena's breasts, so soft, round, and smooth. Sam squeezed her nipples, earning a delicate moan. Lena was cumming on Sam's cock, or so she thought she was going to.

"Mom!" Lena stopped; she looked behind her to see a distraught Ruby.

Samantha tried to speak, but her orgasm overwhelmed her, rendering her mute. Samantha stopped when she felt it. In her desperate attempt to seek to hold herself back from cumming, she couldn't as her escape, and her cock erupted inside Lena's pussy, overflowing her hole; her cum seeped from the corners, pooling around their centers. Samantha closed her eyes firmly, embarrassed of cumming in front of her daughter.

Ruby cried out and ran, leaving the two in their shame.

* * *

"Ruby!" Samantha called out to her. Ruby ignored her words and left the house. She was late coming home; after seeing her mother and that bitch Lena, she couldn't remain at home and visited a friend's. Samantha came running out of the house, putting on her coat; she called out again. Ruby turned, anger in her eyes.

"Of all the teachers at my school; why her? Why, Ms. Luthor?" Ruby said, annoyed and in anger.

"Ruby, can we please talk about this inside? Please?" Samantha begged. Ruby took a deep breath, with a nod she walked back to the house. She didn't have school for the next two hours. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I did it for you," Ruby stared at her mother, who sat on the sofa.

"For me?" Ruby said, a look of confusion plastered on her face.

Samantha shook her head. "At first it was me giving in to Lena's-- Ms. Luthor ways, but something change. I started to enjoy it more and more. Before I knew what was happening-- Ruby, I'm so sorry for what I did. It was a mistake. Please, understand that I did this for you."

"No, mom. It's what you wanted deep down, we both know that."

It took some time, but Ruby and Sam hash out what happened between them, and Ruby forgave her mother and had come to understand her situation. Ruby's anger grew brighter: Lena had no right to her mother in that way. 

No one did.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ruby sat in history class. Thinking, devising a plan; she needed to retaliate for her mother as well as for herself. Lena had gone too far, and she wasn't going to get what she wanted. History class was over, and Ruby roamed the halls to find Lena talking with the Dean. Ruby waited for the right moment and when she saw Lena leave; she followed close behind the Luthor. Class started, and Ruby sat in the back, watching like a hawk at Lena's every move. The Luthor seemed to avoid her gaze, afraid even to look her in the eyes. Lena sat there, biting her nails, wiping her forehead every two minutes. Lena was afraid; Ruby knows that to be true. She could quickly tell on her, but she'll need proof: proof she doesn't have.

It was past eleven when the class was over, and the students started to leave. Ruby was last to leave; she was smiling at how the fear shone on Lena's face. She could only imagine what thoughts ran through the worried Luthor. Ruby went to leave when Lena called her name. Ruby knew why and she turned with a pretend angry expression. Lena stood from her desk and walked towards the door; she closed it and locked the handle. "We need to talk. Now." Lena went by the table, leaning against the edge.

"We have nothing to talk about, Ms. Luthor," Ruby turned on her heel. Lena reached out to her, grabbing her shoulder. The young Arias snatched from her with curled fists. Lena saw this and tread carefully, not to upset the girl.

"I'll give you an A in my class, and you won't have to attend summer school to graduate." Lena offered, cutting to the chase. However, it was not good enough for Ruby.

"No," Ruby said, sliding her backpack to the floor.

"No?" Lena said in shock. She should have anticipated Ruby, but her lust got the better of her, and she was going to pay for it now. "What do you want, then?" Now Lena asked the right question. The question Ruby waited for, patiently she might add. The plan was working, and now she needed to know how far she can get.

"You. I want you bent over your desk. Taking my cock where ever I please. Moaning for more of my dick." Ruby replied with a devious smile. Her heart was racing beneath her chest, unsure of how this was going to play out in her favor.

Lena's face immediately frowned upon hearing Ruby's words. "You can't be serious? I'm not doing that!" Lena folded her arms over her supple breast. Ruby took a step closer to Lena. She was invading her personal space; Lena inched backward to her desk.

"Then, I guess you won't mind if I show the Dean the pictures and videos I have of you?" Ruby said in her ears, which made Lena's eyes go wide with shock.

"You're lying."

"Care to bet your career on that and face possible jail time for bribing student parent's" Ruby started walking towards the door. "Think about it, Ms. Luthor," Ruby reached for the handle, waiting for the fear to kick in. Ruby wasn't a stranger to blackmail, and she despises its meaning and power. 

"You'll delete it, right?" Lena said in defeat. It wasn't much of a fight she was willing to put up; she couldn't risk the possibility of Ruby having damning evidence of her being intimate with a teacher.

"Delete it, miss? Why would I do that? It's a very nice photo of you..." Ruby held her phone in her hands.

Lena's heart fluttered. "Yes, but in the wrong hands... Ruby, you can't expect me to go along with this and not have any assurance." Lena argues. She was no stranger to blackmail, but the scandal would ruin her and her mother.

Ruby's lip curled upward wickedly. "Oh, you're concerned I might...share it, misplace my phone and some horny teenager might find it and do what I'm about to do?"

Lena sniffed. "Yes."

"Well, your secret's safe with me, miss," Ruby said, walking back to Lena. "Does this mean you're going to do what I want?"

That wasn't what she wanted to hear. Quite frankly, that picture was like gold dust in this environment. It made her sick to imagine hordes of teen girls masturbating over her partially clad image. And the broader repercussions didn't bear thinking about, "Ruby, please, I'm begging you to delete it."

Ruby smiled, leaning into her ear, a hand resting on her hip. "Tell you what, Lena, I'll think about it." Lena shivered as she felt Ruby's hand slide around to cup the left cheek of her bum. She squeezed until she pulled away with a gasp, her cheeks maroon. The schoolgirl merely issued a knowing little wink, clearly reveling in the sense of advantage held over her teacher. It was then that it dawned upon Lena that she was in a deal of bother, a great deal of trouble.

"But you didn't answer my question: will you do what I want?"

"Fine," Lena said, rolling her eyes. "What do you want me to do?" Ruby smile, placing her hands on Lena's shoulders. Lena knew what Ruby wants, and if she had to be honest: it was slightly arousing her between the legs. "Should've known this was what you wanted," Lena smirked.

"I've always wanted to know how your lips would feel around my dick," Ruby watched as Lena unbuckled her belt, unclasps her button to her jeans, and pulled down the zipper. "Why should my mother be the only one messing with you?" Lena knelt on her knees, opened her mouth and all but inhaled it. Her jaw stretched, trying to take all of it, plump lips wrapping around the head, her tongue licking the underside as she forced it into her mouth. 

Lena started slow, bobbing her head back and forth, soft moans drifting from her mouth, or where space allowed. Ruby's dick was already slick, letting it slide in and out of her mouth with ease, dribbling hot pre-cum down her throat. She nearly came herself in those few moments. Lena moves Ruby's cock slow, savoring the feel of the dick stretching her cheeks, filling her mouth. Her hands were around the young teen's thighs, gripping onto her asscheeks as she bobbed back and forth, worshipping Ruby's tool with all the love it deserved. 

Above Lena, the young Arias stood sighed softly. She was relishing her position over Lena. With no warning, Ruby's hands found their way to the back of Lena's head. The Luthor woman's eyes all but bulged as Ruby's firm hands grabbed ahold of her, and with one thrust, Ruby shoved her entire seven-inch-long dick down her throat. Lena's eye went to introduce themselves to the top of her head while she gagged on the slab of cockmeat making itself at home in her throat. Even with it all crowded down there, more was pushed in, stretching the dark-haired woman until her nose bumped into the light bush of Ruby's pelvis.

With her hand tightly held behind Lena's head; Ruby rested her cock in the Luthor's throat for a moment, then was pulled out in another long thrust. As Lena gasped for air, mouth wide open, the young Arias smile and grunted, shoving her cock back in. All the way. Grip tight on Lena's head; she began to hammer her hips back and forth, her balls bouncing off of Lena's chin as she facefucked her teacher. Part of her found that Lena enjoyed it. She could even take the force Ruby was giving her: the relentless thrusting and hard face-fuck that Lena could have ever received. The Luthor took it like a champ. She was being taken control of and having that Ruby's dick shoved in and out of her. The other part was too busy to care much. Ruby wanted to make her teacher pay.

Over the next few moments, Lena became thoroughly acquainted with every inch, every vein of the teen's shaft as it pounded in and out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back, and she was leaning on the legs before her to keep upright, head tilted back to give Ruby better access. A grunt from above and a swelling in the dick was her only warning. Ruby hilted herself, balls wetly slapping onto Lena's chin, shoving her dick down her throat as far as it would go, then cummed. Hots, sticky jizz poured out, right down Lena's throat and into her stomach. More and more kept coming, leaving Lena to swallow it as fast as she could. The bits she couldn't bubble back up to her mouth and out between her lips, somehow flowing from the space around Ruby's cock. 

Ruby pulled out, the last few ropes of jizz splattering all over her teacher's face. For her part, Lena gasped for breath, bubbles of cum frothing from her mouth. Her soaked panties indicated that, somewhere in that glorious facefucking, she'd cummed herself. Before she had any time to gather her thoughts further; Ruby grabbed Lena's face once more, and a rapidly rising dick shoved back in.

"Again," Ruby said with a devious look on her face

Ruby picked Lena up by the shoulders. She bent Lena over the edge of her desk, pulling up Lena's skirt. Lena's ass was on full display, a heart, plump, bubble butt ass. Lena's lace pink panties were doing a piss poor job on covering the juicy cheeks. Ruby took a firm hold, kneading, squeezing the hard yet jiggly ass. She pulled the panties to one, giving Lena a third to its tight fitted material, and Lena's thick ass. Ruby then pulled apart the mounds of flesh, exposing Lena's pink rosebud: kissing, licking, and spitting. 

Lena moaned aloud, caring not for who heard her. Ruby eating her ass felt too good. She planted a vigorous kiss on the hole of her dreams, wrapping her mouth around it, slurping and licking like a dog in heat. Lena wanted more: for Ruby to go deeper. Ruby didn't let her wait long before putting her tongue straight inside Lena's asshole, swirling it inside. Lena screamed in heavenly bliss, she squeezed her mature ass on Ruby's tongue, letting her know the sensation that her dick will soon feel.

"Fuck my ass NOW!" Ruby did not expect anything else. The young Arias wasted no time; she stood up and lined her cock with that beloved asshole. She pushed forward, filling Lena's butt with half of her cock in one thrust.

Ruby moaned. "Fuck yeah your ass is so fucking good." Ruby gave a last strong push with her hips lodging the whole massive thickness of her prick in the Luthor's shithole. Ruby bent forward, laying above Lena like a lion on her prey, and started kissing the Luthor's nape making her moan with pleasure. "You're mine now," She said, licking Lena's earlobe making her shiver with delight. She continued like this for a few minutes, savoring the incredible sensation of her cock buried in the sexiest ass she had ever fucked.

Lena tightened her ass in response, trying to milk her lover big dick. Ruby pounded her ass, slamming her hips, balls slapping Lena's pussy lips. The two moanings and groaning filled the room, and the desk shook from the vigorous thrusting by Ruby. 

Cries of pleasure were the sounds coming from Lena trying hard to relax her asshole to accommodate the invading meat pole. She couldn't remember how good it was to have her butt stretched to its limits, being fucked roughly making her feel like a dirty whore. "Oh, I'm cumming!!" Screamed Lena while her whole body was trembling for the intensity of her orgasm.

"I'm cumming from having my ass fucked!!" Her ass clenched even tighter on Ruby's circumference, making it impossible for Ruby to resist her urging need of cumming.

The teenager's mouth gaped, and her eyes rolled back while the most amazing orgasm hit her brain like a heroin injection. She buried her cock balls deep and rested there while wave after wave of white thick cum bathed the insides of that breathtaking ass. Lena felt intoxicated by the warm liquid; her eyes closed with an expression of pure bliss on her sweaty face. She felt the weight on her back lay down on her, panting heavily for the effort but almost crying for joy while her dick softened inside Lena. She then stood up, reluctantly pulling out, admiring the work of art just beneath her.

Ruby kneeled again to watch closely at that beautiful gaping hole, overflowing with her seed. She then started licking her cum from that delicious ass. Lena moaned softly thinking of how nasty her student was but proud and fierce of the great fuck she just had.

Lena looked at the time. It was almost time for her next class. Ruby nearly fucked her for an hour. Lena stood, never minding Ruby eating her cum-filled ass. Lena looked over her shoulder, smiling at how Ruby went after her ass, smacking and slapping of Lena's ass reverberated in her ears along with the faint mumbling of Ruby. As much as she loved Ruby's ass munching: Lena tapped the young girl on the head.

"Time for your next class, Ruby," Lena said softly.

"Just a little longer." Ruby went deep, slurping on Len's asshole. Ruby stuck two fingers in her mouth, placing them in Lena's pussy making the Luthor moan. Lena took hold of Ruby's fingers, but Ruby wasn't budging and pushed her fingers further inside and sucked Lena more. Lena moaned, wanting to give in to the girl's advances, but she needed to get ready for her class.

Ruby stood up, pushing Lena over the table again. Her cock was once still hard and ready to plunge into Lena. "Ruby, come on, stop." Lena was trying to get back up, but Ruby weight on her back held her down. The tip of her cock inching closer, full steaming to slam in Lena's pussy.

"Just the tip, Lena," Ruby told her. "Just the tip." Before she was able to; the bell rang, and noses boomed in the hall. "Fuck!" Ruby pulled up her pants, watching Lena adjust herself, peeking a final time to observe how Lena struggled to pull her skirt over her juicy ass. 

"Let me help," Ruby offered, moving behind Lena.

"Sure you can resist trying to fuck me again?" Lena turned her back to her, allowing the teen to help pull her skirt. With a hard yank; it came down over her cheeks. Ruby smoothed the wrinkles, unable to molest Lena's ass once more.

"Imma miss this ass," Ruby said with a hard kiss to Lena's backside. She stood to be surprised by Lena's arms over her shoulder's. Their faces close together; Ruby stared curiously into green eyes before Lena leaned forward with a kiss. "Lena?"

"Don't look so surprised, Ruby. Now get out of my class, and I expect those pictured to be gone. Understand?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Luthor." Ruby gave a mock salute before leaving to her next period class. Ruby skipped down the hall, the content of her relationship with Lena that she bothers not to confess of having no pictures or video. Unbeknownst to Ruby and Lena that someone had heard them, and with a twisted smile on their face as they watch Ruby joyful run the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for the wait.

Ruby showed up outside of Lena's class, waiting for the bell, and the students to leave. It was the end of the day, and the idea of a going-away present presented itself to Ruby during gym. She stood outside as the last student exited Lena's class. Ruby made sure the coast was clear before she spun inside Lena's room.

She closed the door and locked the handle. Lena wasn't at her desk. Ruby made her way to the back of the class where she found the 'good' teacher hunched over the table, ass tightly bound in that white skirt, Ruby could see the heart-shaped butt, and the black panties stretched due to her bending.

Lena is unaware of her presence, and Ruby takes the opportunity to take her phone, she quickly hits record, filming Lena's thick ass as she is undressing herself to nothingness. Her erected cock shot out like flagpole, ready to dive deep. Ruby snuck up to Lena, her hands extending to grab hold of her delicious asscheeks. She pushes up behind Lena, which makes the Luthor startled before she realized it was Ruby.

"You startled me," Lena told her as she felt Ruby's hands pin around her waist, and felt the hard shaft against her ass. Lena turns for a kiss, and tongues push past the other; their mouths molest the other's hard in a fiery, steaming, passionate, wet make out. Lena's hangs one arm behind Ruby's neck as her other hand goes for the stiff dick. Hands firmly clasped the shaft, stroking the hard cock to full mass, pre-cum leaking as Lena uses it to shine Ruby's meatpole.

Ruby's hands went for Lena's juicy ass, "I've missed this," she patted, and squeeze firmly, leaving prints Lena was sure to see if she rose her skirt now. Ruby pulls her close, her cock pointing upward between them. She then begins to lift at the skirt, exposing Lena long, tone legs and thick thighs to her bubble, butt ass. Ruby moved her panties to the side, sliding her fingers inside, she feels how wet Lena is; Ruby swirls her fingers inside, she pulls them and licked them clean.

"I've missed this too," Lena tugged on Ruby's cock, earning a moan from the Arias. Lena stuck her finger in Ruby's mouth, letting the girl taste her cock juices. Ruby accepts as she licks the fingers, sucking like a vacuum, she takes all of Lena's four digits into her mouth. Lena pulls back slowly, hand wet from Ruby's saliva, which she puts back on the girl's cock.

"Show me how much you missed her." Lena kisses her neck, before falling to her knees, hands molesting Ruby's small, round breast to her flat stomach, around the base of her cock. Ruby heart was like a jackhammer in her chest. "You have no idea how hot you look with my dick in your hands," Ruby tense her jaw from the firm grip and tug on her cock.

Lena leans in close, licks the tip of Ruby's cockhead, and says back, "yes I do." Lena kissed the underside of the bulbous head, pinching her tongue to roll beneath the slit.

Ruby rubs her thumb before across Len's lips. "I want to fuck your mouth," she says. Lena sucked her thumb before she can steal it away, then she pulled Ruby close to her as she licked from the base to the tip.

"Take my throat, Ruby. Fuck it hard. Fuck my mouth pussy," Lena tells her. Ruby's heart exploded like fireworks, and she gave Lena one last final, wet kiss before standing up. She throws one foot up on the desk and presses her cock toward Lena's mouth. Her cock is long as Sam's but not as thick, yet it stretches Lena's mouth. Lena moans around the shaft, savoring every inch delving into her throat, swirling her tongue around the shaft as she strokes the remaining of Ruby's cock. Lena wants to gag, but her reflexes suppressed, however, she comes up for air. Lena is licking the length then taking Ruby back into her mouth. There's a hand on the head, and she's looking up at Ruby, those brown eyes staring a down at her, and Lena knows that this young girl is her mistress, and Ruby owns her body.

Ruby holds Lena's head firm, "take my cock." Ruby thrusts slowly into the back of Lena'sthroat. As the Luthor manages to maintain eye contact, manages not to gag, and when Ruby pulls out of her mouth: cock dripping with saliva and pre-cum leaking from the head to Lena's gaping lips. Ruby smooths her hand over the mixed juices, and shoves her dick inside; Lena's eyes are watery as her mouth is filled again, as Pre-cum drips down on Lena's tongue. The Luthor locks her lips around the head, making Ruby groan aloud, sucking vigorously on Ruby's cockhead before Ruby thrusts into her once more. Ruby grunts, and pumps herself in Lena's welcoming, warm, hot throat.

"If I've known you were this easy, Lena... I would have fuck your mouth years ago." Ruby laughed.

Lena smiles with pride as she takes Ruby's cock from her mouth and licks the wetness. "I sincerely doubt that."

Ruby shoves Lena on the table to her back, papers spilling onto the floor. Ruby leans down over her, kissing Lena's chest as she rips the shirt down, as she raises the skirt over Lena's hips. Lena can't help the lust at eating at her as her nails claws at Ruby, kissing her neck and breast. Ruby stares down at her as she's got Lena's round tits hanging out, she sucks them eagerly, all awhile stroking her dick. 

Lena's moans are loud that Ruby was kissing her lips to quiet her down. "Don't get us caught, yeah? I don't feel like sharing you with any other hormone teen."

"Doubt they'll have a cock the size as yours," Lena told her. Ruby grunts and flips Lena on her hands and knees, pushing her in a pile of unmarked boxes on the next table. Ruby grabs Lena's ass cheeks, spreads them, then licks the petals of her teacher's asshole. She kisses then runs her pink tongue over Lena's pussy lips, up to her clit, making the Luthor shudder.

"You taste good," Ruby said, flicking her tongue over the clit, she inhales Lena's musky, sweet scent before she mounts Lena. Ruby took hold of Lena's panties, balled them up and stuff them in her mouth. She rubbed her glistening, hard cock up and down Lena's backside.

"Which hole should I fuck, Lena?" Ruby poke her cock to Lena's ass and pussy, lathering both with her pre-cum.

Lena never felt so dirty in her life, Ruby was something else, unlike any woman with a cock and balls: some without. Still, Lena found herself unable to respond to Ruby, who is playing with her backdoor and front. Lena's hair dangles on the side of her face, looking over her shoulder as the young teen about to fuck her brains out. Ruby strokes her cock, thrusting her fingers into Lena's wet cunt, getting her hand slick with pussy juices. Slowly and patiently, she rubs cock until its shining. 

"Times up beautiful." Ruby spreads her ass cheeks and releases a thin trail of saliva that hits Lena right on the center of her asshole. She gives Lena an evil grin before taking her cock in hand, aiming it at her hole. 

Lena's impatient as she wiggles her ass towards Ruby bulbous, dying to feel her cock buried, deep in her once more. She winces as Ruby enters her. Lena backs up to her, eager for her girth, wanting Ruby to fill her every orifice. Her cock enters, Lena bites down on the balled-up panties, tasting her nectar that had soaked into the fabric. Lena tries not to scream; she lets out a muffled whimper and her body jolts. 

Ruby holds Lena firmly, never wanting to let go. Lena stares back at her as Ruby gives her another inch of her cock. Lena's stomach tingles as Ruby fucks her ass, slowly, savoring Lena's warm walls around her shaft. Ruby whimpers, "your ass is amazing, Ms. Luthor." Thrusting deeper, she whimpers a faint moan when Lena backs upon her more, and more. Lena tickled her clit, rubbing the wet throbbing flesh with vigor strokes. A steady clap of Ruby hips slamming against Lena's juicy ass, drilling her, filling Lena.

"I'm cumming, Lena," ruby pulls herself from Lena's asshole and angles her head toward Lena's labia. Lena moans into her panties as Ruby presses her cock inside, as she continues to tease Lena's clit. She grabs a handful of Lena's ass and thrusts hard into her pussy, fucking Lena harder than she had last time.

The young Arias bites on her bottom lip, glaring down in determination, and her every thrust made the desks move across the floor. Despite it being the end of the day, janitor stilled lurked the halls, but at this point, neither cared. Ruby tenses inside Lena, which makes Lena close her eyes and prepares herself to accept Ruby's hot, sweet blessing; Lena squeezes her pussy down on Ruby. 

Ruby bared her teeth, claps against Lena once more, then with a loud groan, she releases. Her cock throbs, pumping into Lena, seeping into her womb, as she holds Lena around the waist; however, Lena wants more than hot cum in her pussy. Lena turned on her hands and knees and grabbed Ruby's cock. Opening her mouth, she took the dick in, giving shelter to a spewing cum-blaster. Lena sucks the remaining cum from Ruby's cock, her salty taste spurts into Lena's mouth. Her shots get smaller and smaller as she comes. 

It was nearing thirty seconds. Lena opens wide, showing Ruby the pool of cum in her mouth. Ruby rubs Lena's cheek. "Swallow it," Ruby told her. Lena closes her lips, and in the quiet room; they heard the massive gulp of cum flowing down Lena's smooth, soft, beautiful throat. Lena wipes the cum from her chin; they giggle then Ruby leaned forward, taking Lena's jaw in her hands. Their mouths came together as they shared a deep, passionate kiss. Tongues swirled around the little cum in Lena's mouth.

Ruby pulled back, "come with me."

"Where?" Lena asked.

"I'm pretty sure mom would like to know why I'm happy all the time. And, I'm sure you want another go at her dick, and I wouldn't mind." Ruby explained to her. The thought has crossed Lena's mind; she accepted without a second thought.

"Now that sounds like a plan, but let me pack some things for the weekend." She kissed Ruby again, feeling the young teen's cock rising once more. Lena looked down, smiling, "one more round?"

"I was hoping you'll say that." Ruby rushed Lena with an animal growl, she took her by the waist, picking Lena from the floor. She puts Lena on her back, standing between her legs; Ruby slides her erection against the pussy as her tip teasing the throbbing clit. She presses Lena's lips, gliding her thick cock inside the wet, glistening folds. Lena moaned aloud, her cries of pleasure, consuming the room in sweet serenity. 

Lena places her hands on Ruby's hips, feeling the tenses muscles working to bring her pleasure, Ruby's taut stomach and small round breast, shines under the fluorescent lights above. Lena's loving the way Ruby takes her: hard, fast, pumping her dick with extraordinary strength. Ruby has her small, strong hands clasps around Lena's waist, holding the Luthor in place. Ruby then leans forward, her sweat body flushed against Lena, they kissed, lips clashing with the other as their tongues fight to enter the other's mouth. 

Ruby took hold of the coal-black hair and drove her cock inside, making the Luthor cry out in pleasure. They are hard, short thrust that drives Lena wild. Ruby pulls herself back, loving the way Lena looks, she takes her teacher's legs, putting them over her shoulders as Ruby climbs on top of the sturdy table. She balls herself around Lena, Lena's knees beside her head, touching the desk: folded under Ruby. Her hips raised until the tip of Ruby's cock kissed the drenching folds of Lena's cunt, Ruby slammed her dick home.

* * *

The lovers walked to the parking lot. A mysterious figure watches from her car. She snaps pictures of the two of them kissing, and Lena entering the vehicle, the Luthor drove off: leaving Ruby to walk to the bus stop. The engine started as she followed the young Arais down the road. She pulled over to the side, waiting for a moment before pulling up along Ruby's.

The honk, drawing Ruby's attention, the young girl smile, greeting her with a smile.

"Hey, Ms. Kane. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just enjoying a night on the town, seeing some old friends. Want a ride? It'll be a while for another bus comes."

"Sure, thanks." Ruby got in the car.

The ride was short and full of laughter and gossip. Kate dropped Ruby at her house; she went to open the door when Kate pulled on her arm softly. "Why the rush? We can stay out here for a little while, or we can have some fun. Early gift for your graduation?"

"What d'ya have in mind?" 

"There a bar not far from here."

"Thanks, Ms. Kane. But I should be getting home before my mom starts to worry." Ruby said goodnight, she exits the car, walking to her home she waves a final goodbye before entering her house. Kate drove off but didn't go far; out of sight. An hour later, Lena drove by. Kate watched as the Luthor carried a bag with her as she met Ruby at the front door. Her jaw tenses a bit as the two kissed under the dim-light. She took a few more pictures, sending them to another contact in her phone.

She took a deep breath and drove off once the coast was clear.

"Fucking bitch!" Kate screamed as she drove. She slammed her fist against the wheel of her car, speeding along the streets. Her anger rose to new heights, engulfing her in a bout of rage. In her glove compartment is a pack of Newport smokes; Kate lights one up, rolls the window down and tosses the cigarette after one drag. She wasn't much of a smoker. Still, she lit another and another.

She'll have to buy Kara another pack.

Her phone chimed with a message from Kara.

 **K:** About to confront the Luthor, are you coming or not?

 **KK:** OMW! B there in a few.

Kate responded immediately; however, she didn't see the stop sign and ran it, which drew attention to a patrol car. The red and blue lights sine through her rear. "Fuck," Kate pulled to the side, turn off her engine, and waited.

 **KK:** Start without me. Got pulled over, try to b there soon.

 **K:** Okay. Hurry the hell up. Fuck him or her if you have to.

 **KK:** Funny. Just don't hurt her too much; you know how you get when your fucking someone. And don't cum in her like you usually do. Remember what happened last time? I'm not covering for you again.

 **K:** Yeah, yeah. Enjoy your ticket or whatever. Bye.

Kate threw her phone down. The sound of the police door closed and the soft footfalls on the loose gravel muffled outside the window. Kate rolled down the diver side glass. The light from the flashlight in her eyes. 

"There a problem, Officer."

"Your kidding, right? You tore right past a stop sign, right in front of me that had the right way and almost got smack in the face." It was a woman cop: maybe Kate could work with this. "Step out of the vehicle, ma'am." Kate opened her door. She stepped out of the vehicle.

Kate looked the woman up and down. She was fit, gorgeous, short with curves accented by her tight uniform: wide hips, and supple, round breasts. Kate placed her hands on the hood of the car as the cop patted her down. The Officer's hands grip at her ankle, moving up to Kate's toned legs and thighs. Kate waited to play her hand, as this was no her first bout with a cop. 

It was then that Kane heard the gasps and felt the grip on her package. She smiles, feeling the hand caress her cock through her fitted pants, the breathing coming from the woman's lips as she applies another squeeze to a gentle stroke of her hand to cupping Kate's balls between her legs.

"Too easy," she whispers to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam arrived home late in the night, around 2:30 to be exact. The car door opened and closed, she took a deep breath, noticing Ruby's light still on. Samantha shook her head as she walked up to the front door. Her keys jiggled in the knob, Sam stepped foot in her dim-lit home, placing the royal blue purse on the counter in the kitchen, tossing her essentials in a glass bowl that sat near the stove. 

In the fridge, Sam grabbed a beer, chugging it down as she went to her room for a quick shower, and to go to bed. She climbed the stairs, rubbing her eyes and smoothing the loose strains of her hair. She walked the short corridor of the hall when she heard a faint moan coming from Ruby's room. Sam didn't want to pry in her daughter's relationships, whoever they might be, but her curiosity gets the best of her. The pleasuring cries enticed Samantha as she drew closer to Ruby.

Sam stood by her daughter's room, listening to the muffled cries of pleasure, and the creaking on the bed. She placed her hands down her pants, feeling the rising of her cock through her shorts; she felt the base thicken, throbbing as she listened to the muffling moans. Whoever, Ruby is fucking sounds nice. Sam stroke her cock, her cock was pulsing in her hand. The sensational feeling coaxing throughout her body sent Samantha in spiraling tingle. Her balls tensed and her cock leaked pre-cum profusely, dripping on the floor.

Sam gave a moan, which made the noise in Ruby's bedroom go silent, and the coming off footsteps sent Sam scurrying to her room in time. The steps stood in the hallway; sam could see the shadow outside her door before returning to Ruby's room. Then came the faint laughter afterward, and suddenly the sex continues, much louder than before. Sam laid on her bed, stroking her dick. Listening to the woman Ruby was fucking. Sam arched her back off the mattress, grabbing at her balls and tugging on them; her cock like a pole in her hand, Sam smoothed the pre-cum over her cockhead.

After some time, soon, Sam's dick erupted, spraying hot cum over her shirt. So caught in her pleasure, sam didn't hear the opening of her door when her eyes beheld Lena, naked in her sight. Her hair messy from her sex with Ruby. Sam didn't bother covering up, she's seen her before. Lena stood there with a devious smile on her face like an idea suddenly popping in her head as her emerald eyes glued to Samantha's still hardening cock.

"Well well, would look at this. You wouldn't have been jerking off listening to your daughter fucking me, have you?" Lena walked towards Sam, giving the Arias no time to answer. She pushed Sam back on the bed. 

"Looks like you could use a hand cleaning up." Lena knelt between Sam's thighs; she held her cock in one hand with her other hand she scooped up the streaks of cum on Sam's stomach. Lena licked and sucked her fingers clean then went for the tip of Sam's cock, glistening with her juices; Lena molested her bulbous head with the tip of her tongue. Taking hold of Lena's head, Sam slowly fed her dick to the woman, burrowing deeper until her cock was halfway inside the warm velvet mouth. Sam's hips went and down ever so slightly, relishing the wetness slathering her cock in pre-cum and Lena's saliva drenching the shaft like never before. Lena bobbed her head faster, gagging on Samantha. Her cheeks swelling, she caresses the under the phallus of the meatstick.

With admiration written unmistakably all over Sam's face, Lena knew she had succeeded. She basked in her victory for a moment until, seeing that Samantha was getting close to another orgasm, she sprung her trap. Just as small shivers ran over Sam's body, Lena pulled off of her wet dick.

"Don't stop, Lena." Sam practically begged, earning a smile from Lena. It was almost too easy. 

"Oh, we're just getting started, Ms. Arias," Lena told her. She rose from the bed, falling to her back as she pulled Sam over her to make the woman straddled her supple breast. Sam's throbbing dick was slightly bouncing on her titties. Lena eager, longingly grasping Sam's shaft and lightly kissing its underside but unable to stop herself from making out with it, her tongue darting out as she found that just like its scent, she got a strange sense of gratification from the tangy, salty taste of Samantha's magnificent cock. She got lost in it, and suddenly Lena felt the need to worship it. 

Lena took Sam's shaft in her hand, kissing underneath; she licked and sucked the sides of her cock. Sam's sack drenched in Lena's saliva juices by the time Sam eventually buried herself to the hilt, feeling stress melt off her as her balls twitched and she unloaded.

Lena was at that the point barely conscious, her mouth being stuff with cock and cum as Samantha pumped her cock in and out of her mouth; splatting the cum from Lena's corners down to the side of her neck. 

Sam knows she wasn't done with Lena as her cock was hard, throbbing to take this woman, again and again; she wants Lena. Now.

For over an hour, Sam broke in Lena's hole, not bothering to count the orgasms she wrung from the Luthor. Her balls slapped against Lena's pussy, drenching in her juices that by the time Sam, eventually buried herself to the hilt, feeling stress melt off her as her balls twitched again as she unloaded another. Lena's moans muffled, her face pushed into the pillow it was resting on in time with Samantha's hips slamming against her thighs and collapsing like a broken doll after Sam pulled out.

Flipping Lena over to get a good look at her handiwork, Sam chuckled. Her belly, slightly distended even after part of Sam's load had already leaked out of her gaping cunt. After wiping her dick off on Lena's face, Sam finally fell asleep at the end of a hell of a long night. The two of them curled up in each other's arms; Lena's cum cheeks pressed to Sam's. At that moment, Lena looked towards the door to see Ruby on her knees, face twisted in pleasure as she had come on her mother's floor from watching them; her cock was deflating.

Lena blew her a kiss as the young Arias went off to bed. Lena laid down, content on her life; she never thought she'd be in a double relationship with a mother and daughter. Her life was strange, but Lena loves it, and them. 

The next morning, Lena awoke to an intermittent pleasant tingle from her loins, each accompanied by the delicate sound of lips smacking or one of Lena's moans which she had become so very familiar with; she opened her eyes to an incredible and unexpectant view. Lena was supporting her semi-erect member with her face, which still caked with some of the dried juices from when Samantha had used it as a cheap cum rag. She moved up and down its growing length as she spread kisses and licks along with it; her half-lidded eyes were blatantly displaying the contentment she felt. Looking up into Sam's slowly opening eyes, Lena briefly paused her ministrations and moaned aloud from the thrusting of Ruby.

"Morning, Mommy!" For a moment, she held still, waiting for a response. Taking the grin creeping onto her mother's features as a sign of approval of her moniker, Ruby resumed her fucking. Seeing her daughter naked, tits bouncing about as she fucked Lena with such vigorous thrusting stirred something in Sam. Something that has never been there before: never in her life, Sam saw Ruby as a partner, a romantic one.

Suddenly she wanted to have her daughter as well.

Lena's traced kisses up along Sam's hardening shaft. "I just can't," She went on before licking the rest of the way to the tip, moaning as she caught the bead of clear liquid forming on it. Opening wide before wrapping her lips around the glans, letting Sam see the excitement in her eyes as Lena pushed until her jaw ached. Lena's lips hadn't touched the middle part of Sam's shaft yet when she had to stop, but she enthusiastically let her tongue dance over what she had managed to take at the moment, closing her eyes as she savored the taste. 

"I love it when she does that, don't you mom?" Ruby said, still slamming her dick in Lena's pussy. Her daughter's hands were holding two handfuls of Lena's plump, juicy ass; the soft yet firm cheeks rippling like waves to Ruby's pounding. "Look at this ass mom, so fucking thick and fat. Shit, I'm getting close." She moans. 

Sam looked down to see Lena's face buried in her balls, cock bobbing on her head; the Luthor's pleasuring cries vibrated her testicles and shaft, the warm breath coaxing the wetness of her saliva. Lena's wrapped her arms around Sam's hips, gripping her ass while her right hand held the phallus tightly. Pre-cum leaked down her face when the Luthor planted the cock on her tight against her face. She was holding on like an anchor, muffling her cries on Sam's dick. Ruby was tearing into her like a jackhammer.

"Slap her ass, Ruby," Sam told her daughter. Ruby did as told, sending a firm hit to the back of that pale sexy ass. The blow sent a small shockwave on Lena's ass, which made Lena falter from sucking Sam's balls. 

She sucked on one of the orange-sized orbs resting between Sam's slim thighs, feeling it pulse as she basked in Samantha's creamy musk. "Hit it again!" Again and again and again. Ruby slap Lena's ass from that soft pale complexion to a red hot peppers hue. 

Even knowing from experience what kind of effect she had on men and women with cocks, Lena could scarcely believe how thoroughly she had warped around these two magnificent dicks, part of her wondering if Ruby seeming innocence had been just a façade hiding this foul-mouthed nymphomaniac. Sam was tugging on a nipple with one hand she reached down with the other to stroke Lena's head, smiling as she felt her lean into the touch. "Mmm, you dirty slut. I'm so proud of you," she purred, making Lena beam with bliss at her praise. 

How did she get like this? Lena was always the one dominating, fucking her partners, not the other way around. Her mother would be so angry with her if she could see her strong-willed daughter being taking like this: it would be a disgrace. Lena didn't care; she couldn't care about her mother would think now. Being here, now with Samantha and Ruby; Lena, for the first time in her life, felt free.

On the side of them was a small mirror that Lena saw herself between the gorgeous women in her life.

Lena took hold of Sam's dick, planting the tip of her cock to her lips, an offering she knows Sam won't refuse.

The twitch running through Samantha's dick revealed that she concurs on Lena's wet proposal. Grabbing hold of Lena's head with one hand Sam hefted her cock with the other, drawing a delighted squeal from Lena as she let gravity carry it down to her latest conquest's face and ordered, "Show me how much you want it." Lena gave a gleaming smile.

Her mother would be disappointed, indeed.

Lena obeyed without the slightest hesitation, opening wide and sticking her tongue out to get another taste of Sam's womanhood as the woman dragged her head up until the tip of her harden rod slipped into Lena's waiting mouth. She pulled Lena forward slowly and with some effort she managed to squeeze all of her glans through the slowly stretching ring of her lips, earning a muffled appreciative moan from her. With the broadest part lodged inside, Sam pulls the Luthor's head further down her pole, giving her another inch or two to suck on before Sam pushed her back up and slowly bobbed the teacher's head up and down. Feeling Lena's warm wet orifice grow tighter around her as she slowly reached full mast drew an approving sigh from Sam. Once she was fully erect, she pulled Lena off her, a lewd slurping sound coming from her lips as her glans popped free. 

"Ruby, don't you think it's time I fuck her pussy?" Sam stood near Ruby's backside, feeling her daughter, pert ass smack into her as she fucks Lena. Sam felt her little girl's supple ass; it was firm and soft at the same time.

"No. I want to keep you here," Lena said.

"I think she loves your dick more in her mouth then pussy mother."

"Fine, but the next time; her pussy is mine. Understand?"

"Yes, mother." Ruby smiled.

"Good girl." Samantha kissed her daughter on the cheek, followed by a hard slap to her ass cheeks. Sam moves on to the edge of the bed, directing Lena down her knees on the floor, face between her thighs. Lena obeyed without hesitation; she moved to Samantha, hands resting on the Arias's thighs. 

Sam spreads her thighs as she watches Lena crawl between her legs, her hungry gaze glued to the imposing length bouncing as Lena worked her pelvic muscles. "Still want to taste my cum?" she asked. Lena nodded fervently. "Then work for it," she commanded. Sam helps Lena take her shaft, but now as soon as she had pulled Lena past the thick point, she left her hand on her head as a reminder of her position without exerting any pressure, silently daring the woman to show how hungry for her cock as she had claimed.

Lena started bobbing her head back and forth on Sam's prodigious member and licked all over the part of it inside her mouth. The fulfillment she derived from its taste made her moan, sending vibrations up Samantha's dick. Lena exceeded Sam's expectations when she grabbed her hips and pulled herself forward to impale her face further until Sam gasped, feeling her tip hit the back of Lena's throat.

Sam tightened her grip on Lena's head. Having gotten her attention, Samantha announced, "Now, ah, now comes the fun part." She began dragging the Luthor's head up and down her shaft, assisting her movements at first but applying more force with each stroke, gradually taking control and turning the horny teacher into her masturbatory aid as she jerked her back and forth more and more vigorously.

Lena proved herself an ideal fucktoy, not attempt to pull away from Sam even when tears ran down her cheeks; she had to fight for every bit of air she drew through her nose and gagged every time Samantha bottomed out. Instead, her eyes rolled back, and she let go of Sam's hips as she went limp - surrendered herself to the dominant woman, juices from her burning pussy trickling to the floor as Ruby pounded her mouth pussy.

After some minutes of this, Samantha was panting, feeling her orgasm build. "Hey, slut!" she exclaimed. Lena's eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus as Sam continued using her face. "Get ready for, ah, your treat." 

At that moment, Sam stood up, facefucking the Luthor. Following a few more thrusts, Samantha stopped trying to suppress her inevitable orgasm and, feeling her balls tighten, plunged as far as she could into her Lena.

Lena felt the cock in her mouth pulse, immediately followed by the feeling of a viscous liquid hitting the back of her throat, soon followed by another jet, seemingly more significant than the first one, and then another. Past Sam's cock she could see her bounteous balls move in time with the pulses of thick cum dumped in her throat. Lena played with her clit while Ruby pumped her, shot after shot into her and although Lena didn't get to taste it as planned.

However, the knowledge that using her had given these sexual goddesses so much pleasure filled her with submissive bliss.

She didn't notice Sam had started to pull out until the next blast filled her mouth with her thick jizz. She swallowed reflexively and when the flavor, similar to her pre but so much more intense, hit her it set off her orgasm, squealing and quivering while another gush overflooded her mouth before Samantha's cock left her lips, the last few squirts drenching her face.

Lena swallowed the hot, thick liquid in her mouth greedily, wiped the cum from her eyelids and hungrily licked it off her fingers. She opened her eyes to see some stray cum running down along Sam's slowly softening cock as she recovered from her orgasm, breathing heavy. Awe-struck, Lena realized that the glistening coating of her drool covered less than half of it.

"Go on then, get it cleaned." Lena did so without question. Ruby was making her way round to stand beside her mother. Both of their dicks like flagpoles in the Luthor kneeling before them, worshipping their cocks like a hungry slut. She took hold of the shafts, licking and sucking the remaining juices from their tips. She kissed them and spit on them before sucking it back off again.

Sam took Lena by her hand, guiding the Luthor on the bed on her back. Lena stared up, looking into Samantha's brown eyes. 

Lena lays down on her back with her legs spread, tensely waiting for the fucking of her life. Samantha bent down and kissed Lena's stomach, enjoying the smell of the other woman's sweat. She slowly worked her way down until she was lapping at the entrance of Lena's cunt. The taste was like nothing she had ever had before, and she loved it. Her tongue flicked in and out of the snatch, causing ripples of pleasure to course through the Luthor's body.

She must have been doing something right because soon Lena began thrashing up and down uncontrollably, her pussy juices squirting out all over the bed. Samantha looked up, her face covered in Lena's juices, and smiled seductively. Lena moaned, and in it was the pleading of wanting to be fuck. Sam raised herself and rubbed the head of her massive dick against the other the wet cunt. Her precum was freely flowing, and Sam used it to lather her dick before she placed it against Lena's pussy lips and pushed.

The size of her cock stretch Lena's walls, and even as turned on as she was, Sam found herself wanting more of Lena than she ever could have before. With a grunt, Sam slammed her cock into Lena's hot little pussy. "Oh, God, you're so big!" Lena gasped, forgetting how much of Sam's girth was to Ruby. She felt like she was going to pass out from the slight pain, but it felt so fucking good. "Don't stop!" Lena begged. "You can't stop!" Her hands went to Sam's back, digging her nails into the flesh. Sam felt a twinge of excitement coursing through her as she fucked Lena in front of her daughter; she pushed her dick more in-depth into that hot piece of pussy.  
  
She pulled back and slammed back in. Lena shrieked, and Sam groaned in pleasure. She grunted as she started to pound that hot pussy. "Take my cock. I'm gonna fuck you hard." Her big, sweaty balls felt good as they slap into Lena's gorgeous ass. Lena was now screaming incomprehensively, her body wracked with pain and pleasure. She could feel the biggest orgasm she had ever experienced approach. It felt like it was building up throughout her entire body, causing her to begin to lose control and moan uncontrollably. The hard fucking she was getting was like nothing she had ever experienced, and it felt so good. Her gorgeous breasts slapped up and down on her sweat-soaked body. Her hair was a mess. God, this was amazing: she was getting fucked by a hot woman with a huge cock.

Lena looked down at the thick, veined, juicy meat that was sliding in and out of her pussy, covered in their combined juices, and it was only going in halfway! Fuck, the sight of that thick cock inside her sent her over the edge, and she began cumming unlike she had ever before.

Lena couldn't breathe, and her screaming stopped. Her whole body began shaking uncontrollably, and she began squirting out around Sam's dick, soaking the sheets. Samantha was stunned, but couldn't stop: this was the first time she had ever fucked anyone who was a squirter, and the feeling was too good. Lena was squirting her gorgeous juices all over the place and scratching the shit out of her back, and her hot pussy is squeezing the fuck out of Sam's thick cock.

Ruby came up beside her mother's pumping dick, admiring her vigorous thrusting; she took hold of her mother's base of her shaft. Ruby could feel Lena's pussy on her fingers, drenching them of her pussy juices as she felt her mother's pelvis slamming against Lena. The sweat running down Sam's stomach, Ruby licked without hesitation or remorse. Ruby's lips kissed every inch of her mother's taut belly, licking the beads of musk from rolling down to Sam'a navel. She rubbed Sam's breast with her finger, tweaking her nipples with the slightest pinch of her fingers.

Sam moaned aloud, loving the teasing her daughter was giving her. She leaned down to kiss Ruby on the lips, sending the young Arias in a bit of shock: her mother, kissing her on the lips in a romantic way. Sam's tongue--invading her mouth. She kissed her, and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Sam placed her hand below Ruby's ear, her thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. Ruby ran her fingers down Sam's spine, pulling her mother closer until there was no space left between them, and she could feel the beating of the heart against the chest. Amid the kissing, Ruby pulled her mother's cock from the wet drenching of Lena's cunt, stroking her shaft in her hand. She slaps her mother's cock on Lena's pussy lips, earning moans from both women.

Sam's cock throbbed and bucked inside the hot hand of Ruby as her mother's cock spewed onto her stomach. Her cum pumped through her massive cock, spurting out like burning liquid fire. Samantha groaned as she continued cumming, never experiencing an orgasm that had lasted as long as this one. The pleasure was so intense that her legs started shaking, and she lost control of her body. Sam fell forward onto Lena's cum-covered belly, and juicy, supple breast. Ruby licked her fingers free of her mother's cum as she then removed herself to be behind Sam.

Ruby took hold of Sam's cheeks, spreading her mother's ass to spit and licked at her hole. Sam from the smooth wetness of Ruby's tongue; she squealed just from anticipation and got on her hands and knees, her ass juices dripping all over balls while Lena took her face and kissed Samantha, feeling the warmth of her tongue on hers. With her ass in the air, her knees spread apart, and her forehead planted on the bed; she waits for her daughter. Ruby moved behind her with her cock in hand. Ruby stroked her cock, pointing the head to her mother's asshole, she smears the pre-cum between her cheeks. Like a hot dog in its bun, Ruby smashed Sam's buttocks on cock: ass fucking her mother's cheeks.

Lena continued to sexualize Samantha's lips with her own, kissing and sucking on her lover's mouth. Lena drove her tongue deep within, feeling the walls of Sam's mouth. Their kissing was everything: passionate, hot, slobbery, and wet with their love. Lena dug her fingers inside Sam's hair as Sam took hold of her chin, caressing her fingers along Lena's jawline. The Luthor's tongue molested Sam's lips as she craved the entirety of her.

Moans filled the bedroom, escaping out to the hall. As the older women kiss fiercely, Ruby enjoys the assfuck of those perky cheeks. Loving the way they grip her cock; she slams her thighs to Sam's ass. And with two handfuls of meat; Ruby dares not let go until she has cum.

Ruby's cock throbbed and bucked as she began to cum. Cock spewing hot jizz on Sam's cheeks. Thick streams of hot cum pouring from her cock spray up on Sam's back. Massive strands of glob shot from the tip. Samantha's cheeks smear over with Ruby's juices. Ruby strokes her cock, slapping it hard against her mother's cheeks. She moans and groans, relieving herself. The sounds of wet squishing fill the room with every pounce of her dick bouncing on her mother's butt.

Lena ended her kiss, moving behind Sam to lay her face in the hot cum; she opens her mouth, sticking out her tongue to lick and slurp up Ruby's juices. The young Arias watches with delight as Lena's tongue scooped globs of it from Sam's back, and when she had cleaned Sam's back, Lena came to Ruby. Together, they both locked lips, sharing the cum as it flows from one mouth to the other; Lena's tongue swirls the cum in Ruby's, seeping sperm drips down the corners of their mouths. It would have been a mess, except Sam came from under them and caught the cum in her mouth; she tongues both of her lover's until she came up to their lips. The three of them indulging the other with slobbering kisses, the slurping of the tongues as they sucked the wet contents.

Finally, they stopped, and together they laid, huddle close together in sweat and body fluids. Lena slept in the middle, Sam on the right and Ruby on the other side. The three of them like a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. The end.


End file.
